On The Wild Side
by Bestbuds55
Summary: It had been dark in the basement when the portal opened, most of the lights knocked out in the struggle. No force on Earth would have made Stan miss his brother leaping through the machine at him. Though, Ford was different then Stan had imagined; almost feral like. He could almost be dangerous, so it's a good that Ford recognized Stan's scent as mate. Right?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I recently finished the gravity falls series and have been reading everyone's fanfictions on said subject. Some of my favorite was the ones I found on Feral Ford and of course, I wanted to put my own spin on the tale. Hope you enjoy reading and leave a review if you have the time. Thanks!**

 **Includes protective feral Ford, clueless self-loathing Stanley and some misunderstanding. Hope you enjoy, working on another chapter soon!**

It had been dark in the basement when the portal opened, most of the lights knocked out in the struggle. No force on Earth would have made Stan miss his brother leaping through the machine at him though, especially since he had been tackled to the ground by said brother. Ford, and it was definitely Ford even if he was wearing only tattered pants and was absolutely covered in scars; growled at him and then turned towards the government agents that were coming trampling down the stairs. He must have decided that they were more of a threat, because Ford barked in warning at them.

A gun was pointed in their direction and Ford leaped into action, leaving his crouch above Stan and attacking the agents with stunning skill and speed. The agents were disarmed and knocked out on the floor before they even truly knew what hit them and Stan was stunned at what his brother had just done. Stunned even more by the fact that when Ford deemed himself done with them, he returned to his place over top of Stan.

Soos and the kids set to work with their apparent memory gun and dealt with everything in a more lasting way; while Stan stared up at Ford and relished the fact that neither one of them said a word. Ford, in fact, seemed content on sniffing him and humming. It was kind of weird and while his niece and nephew were setting about brain washing the waking up agents, he finally felt the need to speak up. "I never thought I'd see you again Ford, I'm so sorry." Stan spluttered out.

He felt tears in his eyes, and Stan had always said when the day had finally come, he wouldn't blubber like a baby because it would be Ford who went through the traumatic experience. An experience that had been all Stan's fault and 30 years had gone by. The tears were literally licked away by Ford and Stan startled at that. The tongue didn't stop once it started either, covering his cheeks and the tip of his nose with a pleased purr.

Stan struggled against his twin brother and attempted to squirm away from him. Dipper, Mabel, and Soos, gathered around the two of them with those wide eyes only a child could possess. "Grunkle Stan, is this?" Dipper started and got too excited having to take a deep breath in the middle of his sentence and Mable caught on and finished for him. "The Author of the journals!?"

Stan took a moment to smile at just how cute it was when they did that. "Yeah, my brother Stanford." It was hard to say the truth after all these years, but if anyone ever needed to know it was these three. The apples of his eye. There were a lot of immediate questions coming from the three, but Stan was tired and sore and just over all didn't feel like answering them. "Let's talk about this tomorrow, your Grunkle Stan took an unexpected dive to the ground and needs to lay down in bed."

The kids look a bit irritated with him, but the questions ceased none the less. It probably helped the Ford hadn't said a single word the entire time, because they didn't press him with questions either. It did take several light shoves for Ford to let him off the ground and Stan was immediately latched onto like he might disappear. Traveling up the stairs with another body trying to imprint itself into his sore back wasn't fun; but he couldn't bring himself to push Ford away, not even an inch. The journey thankfully came to an end with Stan reaching his bedroom and the twins parting with a tired goodnight. It's nice that they weren't freaking out from having government agent burst into the shack and try to hurt them; probably too young and exhausted to worry about such things. Or maybe as long as they were together they knew that everything was going to be just fine.

Stan was grateful for the opportunity to be alone with his brother, but talking to him was beginning to be a monologue because Ford never seemed to answer back. "Well, this used to be the spare room when you built the place, but I turned it into my room in the last 30 years. Actually spent the first 6 months sleeping in that old chair in the living room, because I was afraid to touch your things. Kind of got over it after a while though; hope you're not mad?" Stan cut off when Ford growled roughly in his throat, maybe he was mad.

Stan opened the door to his room none-the-less; thinking perhaps if Ford was mad he'd brighten up at how neat and well-kept the room was. Stan had taken care of the house, and all of Ford's possession and research along with it. He could only guess that Ford appreciated it as he forcefully pushed Stan into the room and (with noted difficulty) closed the door behind them. He finally left Stan's side at that and stalked around the room, taking in its entirety. The medium sized bed, which still had slightly ruffled sheets from this morning, the dresser with a jewelry box sitting on top of it. Stan wondered if Ford realized or remember that that had been their mothers; sometime he swore he could still smell her perfume and cigarettes coming from it. It was comforting, so he kept it close. Other than that the room was simple, laundry basket in the corner, reading chair and lamp against the wall.

Ford took interest in the basket to Stan's embarrassment, taking a moment to rustle through a few of the top items. He suddenly wished he hadn't put off doing the laundry; but the summer had been busy for him and Stan had been spending every second he could with the tiny twins that made his heart open back up after all these years. Ford left the basket alone after a few moments though, and all but herded Stan to the bed, pulling at his clothes as they went.

Stan yelped as Ford tried shredding his suit, and made quick work of it himself, stripping down to his undershirt and boxers. This was more comfortable sleep attire anyways, he found himself rationing as he climbed on the bed and lay down. It had been a long day and Ford probably deserved a year worth of sleep and if he wanted to be next to Stanley then that was totally fine with him. Stan didn't exactly want to leave Ford's presence yet either and he was fine talking in the morning. Though he was beginning to understand that Ford probably wasn't going to speak back. That fact sunk into his stomach, harshly twisting. Something bad had happened to Ford, bad enough that he wouldn't or maybe even wouldn't speak. He reached out for Ford nervously; everything that had happened in the portal was his fault. Ford had ended up in there because of him and his inability to do anything for anyone else.

Six fingers brushed over Stan extended five and then Ford pulled back with a smirk and dropped his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that read the first chapter, on-words and upwards from there! If you have the time feel free to leave me a review! Love you all and see you with the next chapter soon.**

 **This chapter features annoyed housewife Stan! I mean-**

Stan sputtered indignantly when Ford decided to rid himself of the only stitch of clothing he had been wearing. Ford grabbed his hand and held it fierce, not letting Stan pull away. Ford seemed to enjoy that Stan was struggling and by that Stan meant that he absolutely wasn't looking at the half chub his brother was sporting. This wasn't one of the first memories he needed of his brother after being apart for so many years. They had never been like that before, so why would it be like this now? A mistake was what this had to be; his erection was from feeling the sheets or like seeing home after 30 years.

The other man grinned happily as he climbed onto the bed, but not stopping to one side like Stan had expected him to and instead seating himself on top of Stanley. Stan took the moment to glance over at the six fingered hand that clutched his own. It was just as big as he remembered it being, and he smiled at it thinking back about all the times they had held hands as children. The extra fingered insured that Ford had huge hands compared to anyone, even Stanley whom had a big mitt himself. Stan squeezed at Ford's hand with a hard swallow; this Ford scary but also still his Sixer. And he was home after all this time.

Stan's attention on their hand brought Ford's attention to them as well. He seemed to enjoy that Stanley's hand was smaller as well. Turning it back and forth in his grip, before bringing it up to his lips and kissing it lightly. He seemed to enjoy Stan's blushing as well, by the way he grounded his hips down into Stanley's. He tried it scrape at Stan's nipples next and growled at the layer of fabric between them, and yanked at the shirt attempting to get rid of it. Stan struggled and only succeeding in bucking up into Ford's erection. The naked man above him purred at that and took action. He raked his sharp nails down the shirt that Stan was still wearing and to his dismay it tore under what could only be explained as Ford's claws.

Stan found himself whimpering when Ford lightly slit his soft stomach, and Ford growled at the sound. Ford leaned down and lick apologetically at the scrape and sucked up the tiny of blood that had emitted from it. It was nice, but that didn't stop Stan from shaking like a leaf. This was what his brother was now; no longer a smart scientist but a growling wild man. Stan was terrified of this man whom bared resemblance to his brother, truth be told he had just assumed that it was Ford. Now there was a naked man sitting on him and causing him physical harm. The tongue lapping at his wounds burned and if he wasn't so petrified, he would try and struggle away.

Tears escaped from his eyes and Ford finally pulled back to just look at Stanley's miserable form. Ford sniffed at his face and licked his face, almost confused. Stan didn't want this, he had been down this road before and it wasn't something he needed to experience with Ford. He had to find his voice, or it would be too late and they wouldn't be able to recover from this. "Let just sleep instead body, too tired for anything tonight." Stan mumbled as Ford licked around his neck.

Words seemed to almost get through to Ford; the silent man twitching his head to the side, looking as much like a puppy as he could while naked with a raging hard on. He calmed down with his licking and backed away slightly, whining from deep within his throat. Stanley tried to pretend that that sound didn't affect him and tried to ignore the erection pushing at his thigh. It was dribbling on to his leg and the side of boxers, like Ford couldn't get enough of being near Stan.

Stan decided to take a leap of faith and do something drastic because he was tired and getting fed up with this situation. "Come on bud, we're together again after so long and will be for as long as you want, lets rest tonight. You must be tired after your long journey back home. Lay down with me." Stan had never been one to calm talk and reason he way out of a situation when it included family, but lying and playing by ear was his specialty.

Ford seemed to understand as his pout increased and he continued to whine and rock his hips. Great, now Stan appeared to be in negotiations with this feral version of his brother that had some kind of weird hard on for him. Why couldn't he just put that dick away and not think about it anymore, because Stan had already said he wasn't into it and he was tired. He was seriously feeling like an upset housewife at this point and the ideas coming to his mind were not good ones. Though, to be fair, he wasn't at his best at the moment and emotions were running high.

"Come on Ford, lay down." Stan tapped the bed beside him and Ford did as told when Stan put in extra effort and rubbed a hand through Ford's dirty and yet still fluffy hair. Maybe Ford even realized what was about to happen, with that happy purr of his and filthy grin. Like a cat that got his cream after working hard doing tricks for it.

Stan moved close to his brother in the hopes that he could just get away with focusing on looking at his face for this and never down. Of course that left him open to Ford's apparent whims, and the bastard licked the tip of his nose with glee. Stan shuttered, but stayed on his original mission and reached his hand down to cup his own brother gently in his hand. The noise Ford made upon contact was nearly inhuman, but so were a lot of the sounds that he had been making since coming out of the portal. And then it was really happening, soft grip and pumping.

Ford seemed to be enjoying himself and that's all that really mattered. Stan would prefer it if he'd keep that tongue of his to himself and stop covered Stan's face in saliva, but they could negotiate that for next time. Actually no, Stan didn't want there to be a next time and he wished his heart didn't race every time Ford's tongue traced his lips, looking for entrance.

It was nice that Ford had the decency to get the panting and nearly coming phase fast, because Stanley just wanted this to be over and he wasn't sure how much more of this his sanity could take. If Ford would just lose his load and fall asleep now Stan could turn to his side and think restlessly about everything that just happened and perhaps in the little hours of the morning cry himself to sleep. It would be a mixture of happy and horrified thoughts of course.

Ford bit down on Stan's left ear, which caused a change reaction of thing. First off, Stan let out an undignified yelp and tried to loosen his grip on Ford's throbbing cock. Second, Ford immediately took advantage and dove in for that dirty, open mouthed kiss that he had been aiming for, while reaching down wrapping his hand around Stanley's to keep it in place. Third and finally, Ford began to roughly hump his hip forward into their overlapping tightly closed fisting.

The kiss was brutal and Ford didn't relent a bit as he pillaged Stan's mouth like a man whom had finally found water after days of dying of thirst. It was all tongue and teeth; Stan didn't stand a chance against the assault. He groaned and Ford grinned into the kiss like that was all he ever had wanted to hear.

Ford only pulled back from the kiss when Stan was sure his lips were bruised and his tongue had teeth marks imbedded into it. Stan let out a shaking gasp as Ford leaned farther down a bit harshly into his neck with such force that he was sure that he broke skin. That bite was the only warning Stan got that Ford was finishing. Warm, sticky liquid pulsed out over his and Ford's hands, and Stan finally looked down to see that thick, veined cock that was clenched in his fist.

Stan gasped as he was pushed onto his back once more and Ford finally let Stan hand slip from his spent dick. It was sort of nice; the way the Ford curled around his body and even lovely licked the already sore mark on Stan's neck. Of course, it would have been nicer if Ford was trying his best to rub his spunk into Stan's skin. That was just a little bit gross, but Ford's eyes were drooping as he snuggled into Stan's side and even threw a leg neatly over Stan., effectively trapping him a for what appeared to be the night.

Geeze, everything that had just happened made Stan uncomfortable and he still couldn't help but be happy that his brother was finally home. Sure, he was a little on the wild side and maybe Stan had had a few moments of doubt; but this was Ford and Ford had finally come back home to him. Stan could barely remember ever being this happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: In my head I like to just think that Stan will just forgive Ford for absolutely anything and would be willing to accept any form of love and attention from his brother. That's what's so wonderful about Feral! Ford, because he's rough and wants to show Stan his love and probably considers him his mate. Stan would never really be able to say no. Anyways, feel free to leave a review if you have the time and thanks for reading.**

 **Warning for kinkiness- I mean kittens. Warning for kittens.**

 **Just in case you didn't know already, I own nothing but the story itself.**

The morning came too early in Stan's opinion, but he wasn't used to sleeping with someone else and he was awake as soon as Ford rustled around. His stomach and hand was smear in now dried cum and he couldn't help but grimace at that. Ford seemed content with it though, happily snuffling into his shoulder and finally loosening his grip on Stanley.

It was an immediate action to roll out of his bed and head for the shower, so he could be presentable for the kids and make them breakfast when they woke up. The sudden movement didn't agree with Ford though, and he grabbed Stan by the back off his boxers and forced him back on the bed. Stan groaned at the sudden impact and hissed as Ford tried to get him to stop moving again. They apparently really needed to work on their communication skills, because Ford was reacting like if Stan walked out of the room he might never see him again. Silly Ford, Stan wasn't planning on leaving him alone for the rest of their lives if possible. It was time to starting talking things through instead of keeping silent, even if Ford wouldn't answer back he seemed to still understand.

"Ford buddy, I was just going to clean up, gotta be presentable for the children. Look I'll shower then you'll shower and we can get you some clothes and food. You still like pancakes right? I've gotten really good at making them over the years. Come on bro, let go. I'll even let you come into the bathroom to wait for me if you're that anxious." Whelp, that didn't work. Ford's puppy dog, confused eyes seemed to make Stan cave in all his plans immediately. Like the other man didn't even have to argue to get his way.

Or maybe, it had just always been that way. Stan following Ford blindly and doing anything that his brother wanted at the chance that he would hear his praise or get a smile from him. Ford was just so brilliant and strong, a brightly shining star in a dull place. Stan had always been attracted to the light like the moth he was certain he was. It was just lucky stars that Ford had made time for him as long as he had, and now Ford was giving him the time of day again and Stan didn't want to give that up for the world. Even if his dearly beloved brother was naked and all over him.

He took Ford's hand in his clean one and this time took care to look back and smile at his brother. Ford came with him off the bed easily, and they walked hand and hand into the washroom. He'd done more awkward things then shower with his brother in the room or even letting go off his hand and contemplating his morning piss as his brother stared. Okay, maybe that last one was just a little bit too embarrassing, because while he had seen Ford naked, (he was still naked and uncaring about it actually) he preferred that Ford didn't see him naked (for the first time) while pissing.

He cleared his throat and blushed full red, even his ears color as he tried to reign in his embarrassment. "Co-could you just turn around? I can't go with you staring Ford." Stan asked innocently and was a bit perturbed when Ford didn't move an inch and instead swiped his eyes over the length of Stan's body. Instead of obeying his request Ford decided on crowding up behind Stan and all but pushing him forward to nearly clunk into the toilet.

Hands gripped and ran freely down the length of his body. A hot tongue lapped at the mark on his neck that he hadn't been able to get a look at yet and gripped at his chest. Massaging at the fat there like he was a girl and a light pinch to each nipple that made Stan's breath hitch in an uncomfortable way. Nails lightly tracing down after that, tapping and rubbing at Stan's larger then he would prefer stomach. Ford even took a moment to slide a careful finger pad over the cut that he had inflicted last night. It sent a shiver down Stan's spine and Ford was so close that he had probably felt that.

Lips pressed to the back of his skull and when six fingered hands traced down to his hips and nudged at his boxers, Stan just let him. Let Ford pull off the little clothes that Stan had managed to keep on last night, decency went out the door and Stan found that it was so much easier to give in then to resist. He was tired of fighting and resisting anyways; if this was what Ford wanted then he deserved it anyways.

A thumb traced over the head of Stan's dick and he whimpered and pressed back against Ford. It was a weird sensation, having his twins cock pressed up against his butt cheek, and yet it didn't feel bad. It sort of felt right and Stan was never going to same that out loud no matter whom tried to beat it out of him. A weak grip on his most flaccid cock aimed it towards the toilet bowl and Stan finally clued in to what Ford was actually aiming for.

This had to be considered borderline disgusting, but Ford was cooing in his ear and it was like he wanted to do this. Stan wished that Ford would have just turned his head like asked and whimpered when Ford pressed his lips to Stan's cheek. Heavy breathing as encouragement in his ear and one hump forward of Ford's beginning to chub up cock against Stan's backside, made Stan decide that instead of prolonging the more than likely inevitable he should just get it over with.

The thing about being semi-erect was that it made it incredibly hard to relieve one's self. The thumb that was rubbing him in encouragement wasn't really feeling either, but for once it worked on his side that Stan was getting up there in age and had a bigger priority on his bladder. A stream finally let loose from his cock and Stan whimpered at the feeling of it finally leaving his body.

The cooing from Ford increased as liquid trickled into the bowl, like Ford was trying to communicate how proud he was of Stan. God, this felt great and Stan didn't want to think about all the kinks that he apparently had and never even realized. Towards the end, a nail from Ford's unoccupied hand escaped downward to lightly scrape at Stan's balls. It felt too good to ignore and when Stan was finally finished with his relief, the hand on his cock tightened and tugged a bit.

Ford was almost exploratory and careful with his movements, like he was afraid that Stan was going to push him away. Though, that was kind of what he had done last night with the excuse of being tired. They had just slept, and now Stan couldn't even get an excuse to come to his mind for why this was a bad idea. It had been a very long time since he had someone hands on his body, he mind supplied that this was even better than that because this someone was _Ford._

Truth be told he should be too old to go from pissing too fully erect in such a short amount of time, but no one had apparently told his body that. Or maybe, he had always been waiting for Ford to reach out and touch him. That large, six finger hand had a tight grip on him and the other hand seemed to alternate between fondling his sack and reaching around the grip and pull at one side of his ass. Ford wasn't even hard like he was last night, just enjoying that Stan was falling apart in his grip.

It was all over with a lick to the back of his neck, the high pitched almost squeal of Ford's name was probably not one of his best moments, but Ford growled in agreement and seemed to be proud of him for it. _Fuck, he just wanted Ford to love him._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Wow, it's been 6 months since I've written something that contained 4 chapters. That kind of sad, but I'm glad I broke the streak none-the -less. Seriously though, I'm glad that Gravity Falls gave me the kick start to get back into writing. It does wonders for my stress levels. I hope you're enjoying the story so far and will leave a review if you have the time!**

 **This chapter we move to it being Fords turn to get some relief; let hear it for Feral kink and post prostitute! Stan- I mean**

Ford let him have a few minutes to recover, simply purring into Stan's ear and letting his not dripping hand go back to running over his twins spent body. It was nice, like he was being petted and rewarded for doing a good job. The easy going smile he had on his face came to an abrupt end when Ford lifted his smeared hand up and gave it a lengthy smell before choosing to give it a long lick while making eye contact with Stan.

Stan nearly choked at the action and whimpered as Ford wouldn't let him struggle out of his grip. "Ford don't do that! That's unsanitary." He sputtered out while multitasking and flashing the toilet and trying to push them away from it.

He should have known something was up when the unmovable wall that Ford seemed to be suddenly bent to his wishes and let them move away from he toilet. One second he was turning to face Ford in hopes of getting him to wash the gunk off his hand and the next he being forcefully pushed into the shower. At least Ford was careful about it, Stan didn't want another accidental injury like last night and hopefully Ford felt the same.

He did say he wanted a shower and maybe this was what Ford was on about getting him in the shower too get them both clean? Stan let Ford mold him into the position that the other seemed to want, with Stan sitting down on the showers tub floor, with his legs slightly spread and head tilted up at him. Stan looked up at his brother, wondering what this was about and got to watch Ford's impressive Adam's-apple bob with a deep swallow. What did Ford have to be nervous about, especially since he hadn't been nervous about anything that had happened so far?

Stan clued in just a little bit too late for this situation as well, but he had never been called the smart brother in his life and probably never would. Ford reached down to his own junk and caress it with a manic grin spreading on his face, while stepping into the shower and looming over Stan.

A stream of piss hit Stan in the chest and he was too shocked to move an inch away from his brother. Stan just steeled in his spot and let his brother ave anything that he wanted. A warm stream drenched Stan's neck and Stan's breath hitch when it traveled a bit farther up to soak at his hair and run down his face. God, Ford was doing this to him and by the way his meat kept twitching in his hand; he was very much enjoying it.

Ford bared his teeth and just about howled as Stanley absentmindedly licked his lips. It was gross but Ford's reaction was worth it. A little voice in the back of his head said open his mouth wide, that what Ford wanted. Marked inside and out as Ford's property. Stan couldn't do it though, to nervous to be more active during this act and perhaps it was for the best because he had never done something like this before. Stan quelled the need to do something that would result in Ford praising him more and simply let Ford finish.

When the piss stopped and Ford didn't bother to remove his hand, instead stroking it just as he had done for Stanley and move forwards to smear the head of his cock along Stan's cheek aggressively. This wild aggression almost made Stan wish he could get hard again; but age proved far to much for that. Still, Ford had taken care of him so he should do the same back. Besides it wasn't his first time with something as basic as this, not even his third. It's one of the thing he used to always be able to fall back on when he still lived on the streets.

Stan opened his mouth and moved over slightly to capture and in case Ford's cock in his mouth. It still tasted like piss, but he'd had worse things in his mouth, even if that had nearly been a lifetime ago. His mouth hadn't forgot the movements necessary and Ford seemed to be both shocked and enjoying himself with this. Leaning forward, the quickly fulling erection slipped down his throat with an old practiced ease. God, Stan had always enjoyed that almost choking feeling and his brother was just the correct size for him to have. A little bit to much so that he felt his throat stretching uncomfortably and had to pull back just to breathe. It was as wonderful as he remembered it being.

Ford was still and curiously watched Stan work like he had never pictured this happening even though (in Stan's opinion) he had practically pushed for it. Deep heated breathes left Ford as he canted his hips forward for the first time, deciding he apparently really liked the velvet feel of Stan's throat. A clawed hand was in his still wet hair and gripping holding Stan's head still as Ford thrust and Stan did all he could with his tongue.

Another howl left Ford as Stan swallowed around his cock and sucked as hard as he could manage. People had always called him talented when he did this for someone and Ford should absolutely have only the best for the rest of his life. The appendage in his throat pulsed without warning and Ford pulled back, managing to spill have down Stan's throat and half over his face.

Looking up at his brother, Stan took note that he had never seen him looked so satisfied with anything before. Not even the time when Stan had showed Ford how to jerk off when they were teenagers. Most have been really something if he was more blissful then his first ever orgasm. Stan felt proud with himself and licked at the cum on his lips absentmindedly, groaning at the taste. His throat was a bit sore after all that and he was tired enough to already need a nap; he probably should call Wendy and tell her the shack was going to remain closed today. It would be hard to give tours when he had to croak at the people like he had strep throat.

Ford didn't give him a break, pulling him to stand again and frowned at the crack in Stan's knees. He rubbed soothingly at Stan's hips like that would help and made a gesture towards the shower nozzle. Oh right, time to actually shower then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I have this thought that Stan would be a good housewife. Feral Ford could bring flowers and dead animals to provide; Stan would do the cooking, cleaning, and most of taking care of the children. In return, Ford would worship his amazing mate and try his best to give them more children- I mean...**

 **Feel free to leave a review if you have the time and thanks for reading this far!**

The hot water felt heavenly and Ford seemed to enjoy himself with it too, hands traveling every inch of both his own and Stan's body when he got a hold of the bar of soap. It was nice to have this overly affectionate moment with Ford, and to finally get the piss and cum off of his body. They held each other close and kissed under the water, enjoying the feeling. Stan's old body loosening from the steam and the first orgasm he had bothered with in years. Everything was wonderful and it was a shame they couldn't stay under there longer.

Then again, there wasn't really any need to become more prune-like then they were naturally and the twins would probably be wanting breakfast soon. Drying off wasn't easy when an unhelpful and overly friendly man constantly tried to lick at the dripping water on Stan and shake it off himself. That man would not be named, as the only punishment Stan could think of for Ford was to not say his name since Ford seemed to enjoy his name spoken.

It didn't last long though, because Stan immediately found himself using it to coach Ford back into pants. He shredded underwear upon contact and that worried Stan, but hey he hadn't been wearing underwear when coming back through the portal and maybe he just enjoyed free balling it. Except that he didn't want to put on clean pants either and he had been wearing those. "Damn it Stanford, there are children in this house that don't need to see your junk. Come on, we need to get breakfast for them, you don't need to make them wait for food do you?" Stan spoke calmly, taking in the shiver that racked Ford's body upon hearing his full name. Ford also perked up at the mention of children and growled at the very motion of them being hungry. Stan almost felt bad for leaning on that working with his feral-like instincts; but it got him to put pants on so Stan let the feeling slide for now.

Then they were racing to the kitchen like they were 12 again, and Stan was smiling and laughing like they had never spent time apart. It was wonderful and continued on as he started making pancakes while Ford raced around and explored the kitchen. Stan hadn't moved much over the years, but had made some extra purchases for himself; like a working toaster, glasses so the cabinet wasn't full of only mugs, and a table to eat at. Seriously, Ford might have already been a neanderthal by the time he had moved here, because who didn't have a dining table? Mom would have stabbed him had she known.

Ford wouldn't sit down on the dinning chairs, but greeted the children as they came into the room by inspecting them, snuffling and running a hand through their hair. It was kind of cute to watch Ford get a good morning from his little family and in exchange pat them over the head. He was gentle with them and for that Stan would be forever grateful. He wasn't sure what he would have done if Ford had been rough.

Mable and Dipper were seated for breakfast and Ford quickly turned his attention back to Stanley. He went as far as standing snug up behind Stan as he cooked and giving his cheek a lengthy lick. It was both disturbing to have that happen in front of the kids and wonderful to have show Ford so much affection. It was nice of Ford to bring the plates of pancakes over to the table for him and urge him to sit down with the children. Stan could have missed Ford deciding to stoop over a sitting Stan from behind and wrap a possessive arm around him.

Ford ate off of Stan's plate with his other hand hungrily and Stan had to improve by dumping the ones he had made for Ford onto his plate as well. Dipper stared at them with his mouth wide open like his mind couldn't comprehend and Mable smiled so much that her face was probably going hurt. They finished eating and Ford purr at them helpfully, while rubbing his sticky fingers in Stan's freshly washed hair. "Kids, this is your Grunkle Ford. He's going to live here with me from now on since he's home. That portal was a gate to a horrible place and he'd been trapped there for a long time. It's hard to explain, but I haven't got him to speak yet, so I'll be the one taking your questions." Stan shiftily explained to the best his ability; wishing Ford would find his voice and help him.

"Then he's the author and you knew all along!" Dipper yelled and told up on his chair unhappily. Stan flinched at the boys accusation and with drew himself as much as he could manage. Ford snuffled into his neck awkwardly as Stan attempted to stand up. Dipper had every right to be mad, Stan had been lying to him all summer, but Stan had only been trying to keep the precious children safe. They were to young to have to bear the horrible weight of this world and Stan wasn't even sure what he could say to make this better.

Mable chose that moment to cut in and diffuse the situation with her bright, sparkling personality. "Dipper, don't you see? Grunkle Stan's long lost boyfriend is back from another world and they've been reunited after being ripped apart through all space and time! He couldn't talk about him because it hurt too much."

Dipper didn't really look convinced, but Mable took care of it. "Mable, he lied to us!" "If it had been me would you have been able to talk about it?"

That ended that argument and the twins thanked Stan for breakfast before agreeing to call Wendy and tell her the shack wasn't going to open today. Dipper perked up at the mention of talking to the red headed teenager and the possibility that they would be invited to hang out with her since she would be free. Mable waved goodbye as they left the house and gave them a cheeky wink in approval.

Stan supposed that could have gone worse and let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. One second he was stretching slightly to relax after such a tense talk and next he was being forcefully pushed face into the table with a weight growling into his back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I think that this might actually be the last chapter, so I hope you've enjoyed reading. I'm really proud on how well this story turned out, and had some fun writing it. It's good to be back to writing after such a long break of not being able to get up the motivation to do anything. I've started to work on another Stancest gravity falls fic already. So look forward to the awkwardness that will be a shrunk! Stan fic. Feel free to leave me a review if you have the time, hearing feedback means a lot to me.**

Stan was pushed face first into the table and clenched onto it for dear life as a heavy weight settled on his back. Stan was so shaken from the motion that he had a slight flash back about one time being jumped while getting out of his car. He had been still living on the streets at the time, hadn't even left New Jersey behind yet. Only a few days since he found himself in the first place, and yet one of the scariest time he had still ever experienced to date. He had been shoved down and screamed at with a gun placed to his head; and the worst part of it was he hadn't had anything to give to the man mugging him. Nothing to offer for his life, and when the man searched him with those sick hands he had known that. That hadn't stopped the gun wilder from raking his hands up and down again and again, screaming filth and angry promises into Stan's ear. It hadn't been long after that that he had first sold himself on the streets, thanks to what that disgusting human being had imprinted into his head.

The force holding him down was Ford though, and he could never be scared of his own twin. Ford was one of the only people in this world that had ever made him feel safe. It was just the position he didn't like, bent over and helpless like the whore he had been. He couldn't even help the whimper that left him when Ford harshly ground a throbbing heat into his backside.

It was shocking that Ford picked up immediately that the sound he made wasn't a pleasure whimper, known of the other guys he had ever been with had cared about it before. He was drug away from the table, pushed to the ground and pushed down with a snuffling Ford over top of him, seemingly examining his face and licking the single tear that had come to his eye. He was too old to be on the ground again or Ford was much to limber for his age; probably both.

It was Ford's time to whine at him, though it seemed to be questioningly; and Stan had to take a moment to realize that he was already starting to understand what Ford's communication sounds meant. Maybe he had just known from the very beginning. "Don't like that position Ford, brings up too many bad memories." That was all Stan could choke out of his throat.

Ford seemed to take his words into account, and had a frown present on his face. This upset Stan even more, he hadn't meant to upset Ford. He never wanted the older twin to be mad at him and now he was disappointed with Stan. It was almost too much for his heart to take and Stan wished that Ford would just strike out at him. It was always easier that way and people had done it before on the past, he could take quite a beating anyways.

Ford settled his entire weight across Stan body, like he was trying to block him out from the world and nuzzled his face into Stan's bite abused neck. "St-staaaaan." An unused and scratchy voice croaked from Ford and Stan's heart leaped to his throat. That was the first thing he had his brother say in over 30 years and it was his own name. Deep, hurt and beautiful, it was everything Stan hoped it would be and didn't bother to stop there. "Miiiine" It was kind of cute how his words were drug out without any reason for them to be, but really all Stan could think about was that one word declaration of his brothers.

Ford looked right smug that he had caused a blush to appear on Stan's face and licked at his cheek with a cheeky swipe. Stan reached up and pulled Ford's lips to his own and instigated a kiss between them. Ford took over and dominated it almost instantly, but looked absolutely thrilled that Stanley had started it. They stayed like that for a long time, mapping the inside of each over's mouths, enjoying the tiny bit of friction that they had together like this.

Stan eventually pulled away and breathlessly laughed as Ford automatically tried to follow him forward, and ended up leaning farther away at an awkward angle. The grin wouldn't leave his face though, and Stan wouldn't change anything that had happened for the world. Even if there was a universe out there where Ford had come through the portal angry and had struck at him instead of greeted him with happy kisses; here and now they were happy together.

Ford let Stan pull himself to his fight and took his hand to be lead back to their bedroom. They shouldn't be doing it out in the open when the twins could come back and see them anyways. Being as old as they were meant that they should probably know better. Stan didn't mind either way and Ford seemed to occupy himself on the short walk with groping at Stan's behind and purring loudly when it cause him to jump uncomfortably every time.

Ford was a bit on the wild side compared to when they had been teenagers, pushing at each other and fight instead of kissing and groping. Stan couldn't bring himself to be disappointed, because maybe at the end of the day this was all he ever wanted. For Ford to love him and treasure him, like there was no one else in the world.

They reached the room and Stan happily laughed once more as he was gently flung onto the bed. Ford joined him in seconds and they rolled around together kissing and humping like they were young again. Stan had never been happier.


End file.
